The Experimentation
by TheArtist67
Summary: They don't call us humans, because in all honesty, we aren't anymore.We all are missing the sparkle in our eyes, all of us haunted in some way. Most people don't have hope anymore, because why have hope when you're going to die? I had hope though, now. And hope's new name is Jace Lightwood. He promised to be my hope and I'll be his when he needs it.
1. Chapter 1

We're all experiments, the people who live here. They don't call us humans, because in all honesty, we aren't anymore. We're like chimpanzees, always being tested on to because superheroes.

Some of us don't look like ourselves. We all are missing the sparkle in our eyes, all of us haunted in some way. Some of us have fins, extremely small heads, and blind, deaf.

I was lucky. Every experiment worked on me. They made me _beautiful_, completely unnatural. They made my hair as if honey, my eyes like rubies, my voice captivated men into my lure. They called me a Siren, as if I was from Greek mythology. I didn't feel real anymore. I didn't look real either.

I used to have wild fiery hair and emerald eyes. I was pretty in a humane way. Now I was different, unnatural beauty.

Strange markings indicated each person, all black, but different shapes. Some had more than others. They were supposed to do something, each mark meaning different things. It only worked on some people. They called us Shadowhunters, legends.

I was one of those too.

Everyday, people are dragged in, looking as if dead bodies and thrown into their dull white rooms. If they looked dead, the experiment didn't work or they _were_ dead. If the experiments failed, they were never to see the outside again, parents, anything. They were put down like animals hours later.

Everyday, new people come because their parents didn't _care_ anymore. They would put up a fight everyday until they just lost hope. They knew they weren't ever going anywhere. They were test monkeys for the rest of their life, which might not last long. They would just stop_ living_. They were gone. No one worried about them anymore. They would let themselves be dragged away to experiments, hoping they would fail that way they could die.

Some of the experiments would wear off, like my unnatural beauty. Sometimes, a few days without taking my pills, I would wake up and half of my hair would be curly and red.

My mother gave me away to my dad for _one_ week after they had divorced and I was stuck here forever. I was one of the only people where their parent would fight though security to get to their child.

My mother was gorgeous. Red hair, not as fiery as mine, and the same emerald eyes. Tall and curvy, I missed her with a pain that cut into my heart.

"Clary?" My roommate, Isabelle, snapped me out of my nightmares. "You're crying again."

It was abnormal to see someone cry here. It meant they still had hope. Hope in a hopeless place was nearly unheard of here.

"I'm sorry Iz," I whispered into the darkness, rolling over on my uncomfortable bed. "Why don't you just go back to sleep?"

The lights came on and Isabelle in all her beauty stood across the room next to the light switch. She sat down on my bed, at my feet.

"I can't," She had tear streaks running down her face too. The only reason Isabelle had hope was because she knew her brothers would someday come for her. I couldn't say the same with my sibling. "Jace and Alec, they came for me. And they want me to go with them."

I let out a short laugh. "You can't seriously be thinking against it, can you? You _like _it here?"

A tear slipped out of Isabelle's icy blue eyes. She was a Siren with me and we were connected unnaturally. She used to have raven hair and dark brown eyes but now she had perfectly curled brown hair. We could feel if the other was upset and I'd been so wrapped up in my own pain that I hadn't noticed hers. "I can't leave you here Clary. I can't leave you here to someday die and if we all go, Valentine will go to desperate measures to find you. Jace, Alec, Max will all die."

Isabelle couldn't care less about her own self anymore. She just wanted her brothers to live. Her philosophy about life was that if you were as twisted as the experiments here, what was the point of living anymore? There is none.

The only reason Isabelle refused to die was so she could make sure her brothers were safe. That their father wasn't going to give them away, like he did with Isabelle.

It wasn't safe to make friends here and we both knew that but when you're connected, there isn't much you can do about that.

I curled my knees up to my chest. "Izzy, I'll be fine, I promise. You need to save your own life."

Before I could respond, the door flew open, almost knocking it off its hinges. I was sure the paint job was now scratched. I couldn't process anything and I was already flying across the room. A scream ripped from my mouth and I hit the wall. Sometimes I just wished I could pass out but that was impossible during a fight due to some experiment gone wrong.

The men knew that too, and used it to their advantage. I wiped blood off the corner of my mouth, spitting it messily on the white tiled floor.

The whip hit Isabelle seven times before the man turned to me. As he lunged at me, there was an impatient clear of the throat at the door. _Oh God,_ I thought, _there's more._

But that wasn't the case. The security climbed off me, turning to the face I couldn't see leaning on the doorframe.

The security guard flew at him, wrapping his hands around the boy's throat.

My legs made me leap forward, crashing into the security guard. He was surprised as he tried to shake me hard but I clung on by my claws. There were barely any times I could let my animalistic side out.

My paws kicked forward, kicking the boy in the chest and out of the scientist's arms before he could pass out.

It took eight seconds to knock someone out, two to kill someone. Knocking out was far more painful. Killing the pain wouldn't last long enough for my tiger self's pleasure.

So I turned back into a human, wrapping my small arms around the man's neck, pressing him into a headlock.

He slumped in my arms and as I repositioned my arms to snap his neck, strong arms wrapped around my stomach.

"Calm down, you don't need to murder him," the voice was soothing, something I'd never heard in a place like this.

"Yes I do!" I screamed, trying to shake him off me. "You don't know what he done to me!"

"Yes I do," he said, rubbing at my stupid unnatural blonde locks. "I see it in the depression in your eyes, by the way you just switched into tiger. I see it in my sister. Calm down. We'll get you out of here."

"I can't leave though!" I sobbed. "It's impossible!"

His thumb swept over my cheek, wiping away large tears. "There is if you have hope. I'll be your hope like I am Isabelle's. My name is Jace."

Hope. Hope was the only reason I was still alive. I _need_ hope. And Jace said he'd be my hope. Jace turned my body around, my head falling into the crook of his neck.

"Okay," I whispered. "You can be my hope."

**So what'd you think of chapter one? Personally, I think it might just be my most dramatic chapter I've ever written. And I've written some pretty damn dramatic chapters. **

** I think I was actually crying some point during the beginning description. Well almost crying. **

** Disclaimer: Characters belong to Cassandra Clare**

** Bethanie Dunn**


	2. Chapter 2

I licked my lips five minutes later, rising from Jace's warm arms. Warmth wasn't something that was known here. Everyone here was so cold –so cold- their hearts ripped out and thrown in trashcans. Sometimes literally.

I hadn't forgotten Izzy in the boy's arms. No, I just felt an urge to leave it be, regain my strength before staring at her broken body.

So while I rose, my eyes were closed. My mind had warm body sensors that were able to tell if any animal was around.

I walked towards Isabelle as I always did when we were both beaten bloody. My eyes were closed, using my unnatural senses to guide myself towards Izzy's body.

I sat down, running a hand over her back, feeling the warmness of blood before I opened my eyes. Her back was so abused, skin worn out by the cruel whip. No, my mother taught me the weapon itself wasn't evil. The wielder of the weapon can make the weapon be used for good or malicious ways. The whip itself was made out of inanimate objects, therefore making it inanimate unless put into action by a moving figure.

"Izzy, you need to wake up," I whispered. "We're getting out. Hope has arrived."

She groaned, curling up into a little ball. The molested skin stretched and I could see more blood spilling out onto the tile.

There was a reason the floors were tile. It was easier to clean blood up on.

Isabelle hissed at me, her tongue coming out forked, like a snakes. "Shit," I muttered. "Jace! Get the needle on the table!"

I hated inserting needles into Isabelle's creamy skin. It reminded me of those stupid men with the orange lab coats that inserted needles into _me_, turning me into a _freak._ This needle wasn't all that different. It changed her. Maybe back into a thing that _looked_ like a human, but it still changed her. No one here was human.

Jace set it down next to me. I had my finger poised on the plunger. I had it pressed on her skin and my hands shook so badly, it inserted only slightly.

Isabelle's head was slowly turning into a shape of a triangle and her skin began sprouting scales.

"_Now_!" Jace cried. He was urging me on but he didn't know how _hard_ it was to press on something that looked so much like the things that had been inserted into your own skin. "Do it!"

His screaming reminded me of the cries of the scientists urging me to keep doing push ups, to keep running after two days of no sleep, urging me to eat my food when I didn't want to. He wasn't my hope; he was evil like those other scientists. He wanted me to do something that I didn't want to do.

I started sliding to the broken door, fear building in my stomach. He was wearing orange socks. Why _orange?_ It's such an evil color! He was a truly evil man if he wore that damned color.

I could see his eyes forming into black holes and I screamed.

Jace picked up the needle as I screamed incoherent words, telling him to put that stupid tool down.

He plunged it into a vein in Isabelle's neck as I leapt through the air.

I tackled him to the ground punching at him, him shouting protests.

"You're so _evil!_" I yelled. "You're a vile creature! Why _orange?_ Orange is horrid! It's what color those scientists wear and you have it on your _socks?_"

He rolled me over after thirty seconds, over powering me.

I looked away, expecting a slap but it never came, just pressure on my stomach that told me this vile man was on top of me.

Isabelle was twitching, her fingers moving quickly and she was losing scales.

Jace wasn't doing something evil I realized. He was saving my life, something the scientists never did. He made sure I didn't have to press the stupid button into Isabelle's neck.

_He was my hope_ I remembered. _He still is my hope. He can bring me back to my mother._

I wrapped my arms around him, crying into his blue shirt. My tear ducts must feel wasted by now. I had never cried so much in one night.

I had never had so much hope in one night either.

"Sh," he whispered, one hand stroking my blonde hair and one hand brushing Isabelle's cheekbones. "I'll get you both out of here. I'll get everyone out of here."

"You can't," I sobbed, "there's always going to be evil in this world and there's nothing _anyone_ can do about it. Not even hope."

He laughed, something I hadn't heard in years unless they were nefarious. "That's quite a depressing philosophy. Though I don't really blame you."

I realized how kind he was. Had he ever done anything that someone would call vain? I wouldn't think so.

"No one's ever corrupted you, Jace," a new voice sounded at the doorway. It was soft and shy but definitely manly.

Isabelle's eyes flew open. "Alec!" she cried, her still twitching feet launching her across the room. Her hands moved in rhythmically manners against Alec's shoulders.

A glittery man stood next to him. He had orange powder dusted across his eyes but it was mixed with blue and green. His eyes were odd but beautiful. Cat eyes. He must have been an experiment.

"Found you a little friend, did you Alec?" Jace teased, her hand still running through my tangled hair, getting out the knots that hadn't been dealt with for months.

We never brushed our hair around here. It signified our old life. Everyone chose to lose their memories of their old life; it had their betraying parents in it.

A beating noise came down the hallway. Footsteps. I lurched to my feet. "If we're leaving, we have to leave _now._"

Jace studied me, his eyebrow furrowed. "Why?"

"There are people coming! Can't you hear them? They're as loud as the screams of hell," Isabelle said.

Jace shook his head running out of the room. Isabelle and I took daring corners. I didn't know this place well. They always blindfolded me before taking me through the halls. I looked behind me. Isabelle and I were at least twenty feet ahead of Jace and Alec. They hadn't had to go through the training I did.

They saw me waiting and sped up.

A gun with bullets was hung around every corner. I hadn't thought to grab one until now. I yanked it off the wall, throwing it around my shoulder. The boys had caught up.

The exit was so beautifully close before five men jumped in my way. One of them was my father, the man who ran this wretched place.

Valentine Morgenstern.

I couldn't bring myself to shoot him. Why? I wanted him dead but I wanted to see the life drain out of those cruel black eyes. Just as I had watched the life slowly drain out of my eyes but I had to keep living. He gets to _die._ He didn't realize how _lucky_ he was to be able to die instead of looking at hopeless eyes every morning in the mirror. He might have seen them, on every damn person in the stupid building, but he hadn't experienced them first hand.

The gun behind me fired, hitting one of the guards in the head. I gagged as it exploded seconds later.

Alec threw up at the sight. I had seen so many deaths it didn't have that effect on me anymore.

On pure adrenaline, my finger twitched and the bullet hit my father straight in the heart. He crumpled instantly. Too bad.

The guards lifted up their own guns as I screamed orders. Everyone fell to the floor. Their guns clicked as it showed they were jammed. Jace grinned to the right of me.

"I put fragments of a hamburger in their gun. It's going to explode on them."

Sure enough, moments later the gun caught fire as if a miniature bomb. Windows shattered and debris fell on my head.

The guards were only unconscious, but I stacked them quickly, gagging as I stepped on them to get out the window. How twisted can you be to use people as a literal stepping stool?  
I cried out as glass punctured my stomach. I hit the ground, breathing in the ground. I breathed in the heavenly scent. It was so bright, so natural.

"Oh my God!" I panted, crying. I hadn't seen the green of grass, the beauty of the flowers, the blue of the sky, the rough trunk of trees. Birds chirped happily and I danced around in the outside, my feet bare but moving around gracefully.

I laughed for the first time and it sounded as sweet as bells. I hadn't laughed in who knows how long. Decades.

My white nightgown flowed out gracefully behind me, blonde hair becoming cherry red after not taking my pills for thirty-two hours.

Isabelle was next out the window, looking around in awe. I ran up to her and wrapped her in my pale arms. "Izzy, we're free. Oh my God we're free!"

Tears streamed down my face and I launched myself into Jace's arms. "I'm free. Thank you."

Free isn't a word to be tossed out carelessly. Free is a powerful word. No one really knows what it's like to be free unless they'd been imprisoned.

Free.

I was free now.

"Can you be my freedom too?" I asked, cheerfulness in my voice, it coming out sugar sweet.

Jace laughed. "Of course. If you tell me your name."

I nuzzled my face into his warm neck, my nose fitting against the dent by his collarbone perfectly. "It's Clary. Clary Fray."

Fray wasn't my real last name. Morgenstern was. But I wasn't going to be bound to evil. Nor was I going to be bound by my mother's last name. My mother didn't know who I was anymore, no matter how much she still loves me.

Fray means scared. It is my last name now because I put scared in last place now. But it will always be a part of me.

From now I'm fearless.

Funny how fray, fearless, and freedom all begin with the same thing.

But nothing's the same no matter how many similarities there are.

"Okay," Jace whispers. "I'll be your freedom, Miss Clary."

** Oh my gosh! I had to leave it on a Clace moment, because I think cliffhangers are just too painful. **

** So you saw the hope come out in Clary. I think it's quite hard to imagine how she felt. **

**4everclacefan****: I hope this did the last line justice as well. Thank you so much for your support! I love you!**

** Thanks to whoever's reading this and I hope you like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

The chopper flew above my head, probably not more than six hundred feet in the air.

It was slowly lowering as I dove into the bushes, thorns sticking into my stomach, scraping my arms and legs. My hair was blown to one side of my face as I spit it out. The helicopter was now slowing even further at three hundred feet.

I watched men fly down on ropes, laughing entire way down. How could they laugh in a place like this? How could they laugh at all?

The chopper was above the ground, just hovering as the engine cut off. It somehow didn't land with a bang, even being two feet above the ground.

The pilot stepped off climbing the handle on the door and then the windows to place the key on top. Valentine must have not trusted them to keep the key. Then again, Valentine didn't really trust anyone. I didn't blame him; anyone with that foggy of a conscience was bound to find out that what they were doing was wrong. Hopefully.

I studied the pilot. It was actually a girl, probably around the age of twenty-one. She was shorter than I was, but maybe by an inch or two but very lanky.

The door handle still wiggled slightly under her feet.

Being underfed, I probably weighed around twenty pounds less than she did. I could leap up there with no problem due to the experiments that enhanced my physical capabilities of climbing and abdominal work.

She walked inside whistling. I inhaled then exhaled calmly as I waited for several minutes to see if anyone would come out. "Guys, I'm lighter and much more athletic than that pilot is. I can get that key with no problem."

Sparkly boy shook his head, glitter flying onto the ground. I watched in fascination. "And what do you plan to do with it? None of us can fly a toy plane, much less a chopper."

I licked my licks. Sparkles was absolutely correct but I had to _try_. There was no way we were getting over a sixty foot fence with no holes and made completely of steel. We were still completely trapped and without food. Without that chopper, we weren't going anywhere.

"How'd you two get in here?" I asked curiously, the question aimed at Jace and Alec. Magnus was definitely one of us - where he got the glitter, I had no idea.

"Well, they kind of came for us," Alec replied, running a hand across his pale neck. He looked so much like Isabelle without the beauty experiment, "so they loaded us onto the chopper, drove us here then we beat their butts to the ground."

I shivered, imagining how they must've felt. I shook my head softly; strawberry blonde, wavy hair falling in my eyes that probably had green slits all in them. "We have to try. You know what it was like in there, why are you defying us?"

Magnus grit his teeth. "Maybe because I don't want to die and you're leading us into death. It's a trap Clary!"

Jace's golden eyes flitted to the ground. He was my hope and he was still living. So I had to _try._ "Death is worse than that place!" I snapped, remembering all the needles inserted into my skin that once felt so warm. Now all I felt was cold. Coldhearted, cold minded, cold skinned. Nothing affected me. Until now.

I marched forward defiantly, my feet stomping in the mushy ground. I walked one hundred yards, reaching the still chopper. My foot latched onto the handle and I wobbled slightly. Somebody's hands were on my tiny hips, guiding me so I wouldn't fall ten feet.

I stepped onto the tiny window, slipping slightly and gripped onto a blade to catch myself. Blood streamed down my hand but I felt nothing. All I wanted was to be officially free. Not just outside.

I couldn't reach the key. It was several inches away from my hand. I sighed, tears of frustration stinging my eyes.

I lifted a leg, using my flexibility to guide me to where I wouldn't cut myself. I pulled myself up, making the mistake of looking down.

I was twenty feet up in the air, the ceiling of the chopper slightly denting under my light body.

The person that had been grasping my hips was climbing on and I could see Jace as clear as day. "You're absolutely insane Clary." The ceiling was now drastically caving in as he swung himself up. He noticed one second too late and we tumbled into the helicopter. Jace was out cold and I had a throbbing pain in my head, but I couldn't go unconscious.

I cried out, grasping my head in my hands at the headache. All I wanted was to pass out. You never realize how lucky regular humans are to have the ability to use their natural instincts and fall into a deep sleep until healing. You can't feel anything when you're unconscious. You feel everything living, a curse.

I was too short to grip the top of the helicopter. I could see the glint of the key on the shattered roof but as I watched, the ceiling slowly began to rebuild itself. I was almost sure it was pure imagination, maybe even a hallucination, but when it reached halfway across, I was positive that it wasn't. I could see the shiny silver set of keys anymore, the closing ceiling covering it.

I kicked Jace hard in the ribs and he shot up, wheezing. He glared at me before taking in his surroundings. His jaw dropped open in disbelief. I pointed it up at the ceiling three fourths way closed.

Jace stood up. "Climb on my back and get that key. You're small enough."

So he bent down and I jumped on his shoulders before reaching up. The ceiling closed much more rapidly now, as if it could sense me reaching for it.

"No!" I cried out as complete darkness surrounded me. I dropped to the ground, wrapping my arms around a large round body.

Jace wasn't round. Or large, quite lean actually. Or hairy for that matter. I let out a large shriek, stumbling backwards.

Emergency lights came on and all I saw was the orange lab coat.

"Nice to see you again Clarissa," his gruff voice said. I let out a choked sob. "I'm afraid it's time to kill you, little defiant one."

I looked over at my hope but he wasn't there anymore. He was slumped on the ground, blood pouring out of his stomach. I stared at the scientist straight in the eye. Hope was gone, what was the point of fighting now? "Fine then. Kill me. Please do. I'll accept the present gladly."

And now I really would. Hope's only momentary. Evil is permanent.

** Oh my. Dat last sentence doe. **

** So, what'd ya think? Leave it in a review below!**

** Review, Follow, Favorite! LUVS YA!**


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone seems to explain death as a horrible sensation that no one wanted. Not me. Death was warming than living to me, wrapping me in its cold, but soothing embraces. I didn't consider the afterlife - I didn't really care either. Just as long as I got out of this place I called Earth.

The scientists had made creatures called werewolves, faeries, and vampires. They looked just like the myths, not Twilight crap.

Werewolves were the strongest, but vampires were the fastest. Faeries were the most soothing, making my mind fuzzy.

The werewolves held my arms pinned to my back and the vampires surrounded me. Faeries sang softly in my ear, making me slump.

Next to me, Jace was limp, being dragged. He saw no point in resisting.

Then I heard children's screams, piercing my ears as they were injected. I snapped awake, struggling to hear the real world through the faeries' humming. I screamed and writhed around in my captivator's arms. He grumbled under his breath, yanking me closer.

"You don't know what you've done," I hissed, yanking my arms. His grip slipped before it tightened again. I let out a scream of frustration. Jace's unique eyes opened and stared directly into mine. The werewolf tugging him didn't notice. Jace had his chance.

But he didn't move. He let them drag him.

"Walk!" my werewolf grunted, dragging me roughly to my feet.

"No," I spat. As much as I wanted to die, I was still as stubborn as hell.

I was yanked up once again and this time I flew.

I leapt through the air, spinning and whirling, landing on the other side of the vampires. They looked around in amazement at me before reaching out to grab me.

_You're a bird, Clary. So fly. _

I'd never tried turning into a small, hollow animal before and my bones felt morphed. They felt as if they were turning in jelly. My muscles writhed around and I felt things sprout out in abnormal places. Wings began coming out of my spinal cord, cutting through my skin in my back. I screamed.

But I had done it. I soared above, a crow.

I swept down between the reaching arms of the vampires. I felt wobbly trying to master the wings, but my instincts took over.

I pecked the werewolf who held Jace close to his chest. The werewolf grunted and rubbed the back of his neck. I flew back as a giant hand flew at me and Jace rolled out of the hairy creature's arms.

I squawked loudly as a vampire bit into Jace. The faeries started singing horrible, low songs that haunted my powerful ears.

I felt the time as a bird peel away as I slowly grew back into a human. I overexerted my powers.

A feminine fingernail scraped my arm, trying to reach. I stared at the blood in amazement. It's such an original shade of color, so hard to mimic and place on a canvas. It couldn't be called crimson because it's too bright, but it couldn't be called red because it's too dark. I could never get it right when the scientists asked me to. So instead, I would anger them.

I never drew again despite my fantastic abilities.

"_Clary!"_ Jace shrieked, his loud tone piercing my eardrums. "_Move!"_

My eyes snapped out of their lazy daze and focused on the body flying at me with full force. I screamed diving to the side.

I heard a crack and a sharp pain went through my ankle. I fell to the ground when I couldn't move my left foot. My chin scraped the ground and I busted my nose. A metallic taste filled my mouth and I quickly closed it.

I saw Jace through a whirl of movements. I couldn't keep track of his swift moves through the air, his graceful kicks. One moment he was right in front of me and the next he was fifty yards away. Maybe I was slipping into unconsciousness. But that's impossible. As a werewolf tried to grab the back of his shirt, Jace's fist would come crashing down on its snout and then presume pummeling whatever he was fighting.

As he reached me in a matter of seconds from all the way across the field, his hand yanked me out from underneath the heavy werewolf and I screamed in pain. The werewolf just continued riding my ankle as Jace yanked me roughly across the grass.

Finally, the werewolf slipped as Jace grabbed me from underneath the armpits. I let out a weak whimper as Jace picked me up and sprinted.

"Go to sleep," he whispered soothingly in my ear. "I'll get us out of here."

I shook my head, trying to get out of his arms but his iron grip only tightened.

"Just let go, Clary," he whispered. "You've done enough."

So, I closed my eyes obediently, pretending that his quick paced running was he rocking me slowly to sleep. Something only my mother ever did.

_My legs were pumping through the forest as my brother followed quickly on my lead. He was so close to grabbing my loose jacket. _

_ Jace stood at every tree, but only disappeared, as I grew closer. _

_ "Evil is unquenchable, little sister," my brother whispered in my ear._

_ I knew that ever since I left my mother. She was the symbol of kind, goodness. My father was pure evil, from his black eyes to his abnormal white blonde hair. _

_ I'd never met my brother, but I knew he was still alive. I imagined him as a younger version of my father but black pits with no whites. A living image of the devil. _

_ I tried running faster; sweat running down my back. I could see a river up ahead. Maybe I could turn into a fish. _

_ As I drew nearer, I saw my reflection in the murky water. I wasn't a redhead. I didn't have emerald eyes. _

_ I looked like my father. Pit black eyes, white blonde hair. There is such a fine line between goodness and evil, my mother used to teach me. _

_ I let out a loud scream, shaking me to the core. "No!" I sobbed, "No!" _

_ I fell to the ground, trying to scratch my eyeballs out. _

I woke up with a cry. Jace was curled up on the side of a wall like a little kitten. Isabelle sat next to me, picking through my fiery curls with her nimble fingers. Alec sat in a seat, his eyes wandering through the comfortable room. I hadn't felt comfortable in so long. Sparkles was sitting in a seat in front of me, a magazine in his lap.

"Where are we?" I asked softly.

Alec looked up. "I called my parents to come get us. They sent in a private jet."

My eyes widened and I looked around. It was bright and colorful and the air felt clean.

"You didn't tell me that," Isabelle accused, her brown eyes filled with hurt.

Alec shook his head. "Iz, it's just that after everything they did to you…"

"I don't want to hear it," she snapped, getting up swiftly. The door slammed behind her and I felt depression. Not mine of course.

Jace sat up, rubbing his golden eyes. It was the first time I really looked at him. He was beautiful. Wavy golden hair that looked silky and tan skin. He studied me in return, licking his pink lips.

_Keep your mouth closed, Clary. Don't drop the jaw._

I managed.

"How'd you guys know where the lair was?" I asked, sitting up.

Alec suddenly looked uncomfortable. Sparkles turned around briskly, looking at both of the boys.

"Well, um," Alec stuttered, "Izzy told us?" Jace's golden eyes narrowed.

"Now you're lying," he snapped. "We were experiments too. Do remember me Clary? I'm Jonathan Christopher Herondale."

I did. He was my partner that magically disappeared.

He betrayed me more than I could remember.

He just did it again.

**A/N: Hey guys! Was that a surprise? **

** Disclaimer: All characters belong to Cassandra Clare. **

** Beta: I'm looking for someone to Beta my chapters. If you could, I'd be eternally grateful! Just P.M me! **

** Beta: I will also Beta your stories if you would like me to! **

** Sincerely, **

** The Artist67**


End file.
